Black Hearted Beast
by elsupa
Summary: AU set in the Dragonball era. A world where there's no Goku to save us. But there is a dangerous alien threat in his place... and in his shape... The fight for humanity is left to the earthlings! A story I thought up wondering about the origins of Goku Black. Will continue if people like it. Please read and review.


On a windy afternoon, the little City of Ginger Town was suddenly quiet as death.

The hustle and bustle of town life had stopped, and the sounds of nature were suddenly filtering back in. As, he, walked through it, searching for any sign of life. Only one man-made noise could be heard.

 _One for the money and three for the show'_

He frowned. Only a tiny car radio that was blasting a corny old rock tune, somewhere in the distance. Where were the people of this city? Could they all really be dead?

... Well, to be sure.

 _Ka boom boom boom boom. BOOM!_

Explosions rang off through the ruined city, as he blasted the hell out of it.

 _Ready set and here we g-_

Clipped the radio it seemed. And that's not all that was agitated.

 _Bang bang bang, bang bang bang Bang!_

Rattle of gunfire rang out then, as an armada of army tanks rolled out from the rubble. Suddenly without fear, or realizing they had run out of options, they all drove up to approach him. The tanks all lined up about 100 meters from him. The top hatch flung opened on the front running tank, as a surly grunt popped out with a megaphone.

"Stand down, or we won't let up!"

The villain grinned mightily in answer.

"TAKE HIM OUT!"

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BLAM!**

The rain of military grade firepower that then rained down, was actually impressive. As if they were trying to bust a bunker that had foiled them before, they had brought some true fire power to this play. The strongest, most excessive mortar shells and missiles landed with such force... Such concentrated force, it more seemed an effort to drill through the earth itself than to eliminate an opposing unit. And yet, they only poured on more force...

 **BOOM BOOM BOOM BLAM!**

They laid it on, over an over. Bombing that little piece of land, til they were spent...

The gruff grunt then smirked from atop his rolling gunship, but the smug gesture belayed the relief that was flowing through him. He rubbed the profuse sweat from his brow, as the dust cleared, and then he broke out in full smile. He stomped mightily as he saw his target was gone, rose up out of the tank and belted out a victory roar that was met with vigorous accompaniment.

"We beat him boys!" he roared, "The Beast is dead!"

Cheering rang out through the city, as like a pack of groundhogs after a lion passed through, heads began popping up out of the rubble. Faces painted with anxious, doubtful relief. Could the Beast really be defeated? Could this really be over?

Troopers stormed the blast site checking for signs, even as most of the army was celebrating already. They poked at some rubble, than flung up a thumbs up! It was over. It WAS over!

The entrenched humans rose up in glory! The menace was defeated, it was safe again! They had done it! Glory be them, they had won!

On high, the beast grinned in amusement and even a bit of pity for his prey. Truth be told, that noisy mining operation of an attack actually might have hurt him, had he let it hit. But his speed had let him simply, and rather easily, leap away, unscathed. And none of them thought to check the sky for him in the aftermath.

"Hey, up here!" he called cheerfully, ending their cheerfulness, and palming a decent sized energy bomb, "I got something for you all to scream for!"

Like deer in the headlights, they could only all turn up at the horror coming for them.

It was over. They had hit him with everything they had... there was nothing left.

The reddish blast basked them in it's ominous glow, as it hurtled it's way down. And there wasn't a doubt in a one of them that it was lethal. The beast had gotten them... or he would have.

It appeared their deaths were not set for today. Instead of making it's landing, the blast hurtled away into the horizon. Flicked away, it was sent flying off harmlessly into space. And the Beast was left shaken that his handiwork had been so easily undone. Or, at least, slightly miffed. But as for the people, they were saved! A guardian angel had appeared in their moment of need. They were in awe. And who wouldn't be? They raised up another cheer!

"GET OUT OF HERE!" their unknown savior roared, immune to their praises, and pointing to the outskirts of town, "Leave this menace to me and get out of here as fast as you can!"

The huddled masses hesitated.

"Run away now!"

Feet began to move, as the civilians began to run. The army however, hesitated.

"I said run!" the unknown hero roared once again, chancing a quick glance away from his foe.

The army boss, struck at his aura of purpose, slowly swallowed his pride, and grabbed his microphone.

"Retreat to a defensive position!" he roared, "... Immediately!"

As if they had been racers waiting for the starting pistol, the soldiers rushed off with gusto at that... only the lone grunt was slow in his retreat.

"I don't know who you are, but to step in and save us like this," he growled out, "I can only thank you!"

"It's my job," he sighed, "Please, leave already."

"Yessir!" he cried, as his tank raced away. He chanced one last glance at their savior... and then whispered a prayer for him...That old man, having to stand up for them... could he possibly win? How could he even hope to? The Beast seemed invincible. It would take a miracle. He hoped he was wrong, as he drove off, full speed away from the conflict.

After they left, the Beast approached his challenger.

"Kami, I'm glad you've finally found the time," he grinned, slowly flying down to meet him, "I knew if I blew up enough cities you'd come to see me eventually!"

Kami regarded him carefully.

"You scum," Kami seethed, "I took pity and spared you last time we fought, since you were a child. I won't make that mistake again."

"I don't need you to," he chirped back happily, "You gave me plenty of time to get stronger!"

Kami's eyes sharpened on him even harder.

"So, that's what you've been up to all these years," he shook his head, "I saw a touch of humanity in you, I thought, I'd hoped you'd used this time to change your ways."

"My 'way' is fighting," he growled, as he balled his fist and energy crackled off him, "And my goal is to be the stongest!"

Kami was grinning this time.

"The strongest? I can assure you, you're not." he paused as he got into fighting position, "The strength I used last time was merely a fraction of my full power. And this time, you won't be able to use the moon and that transformation of yours. This is the end for you, my boy."

"Ay," he frowned, "Dirty trick taking that away. Set me back."

The beast also got into fighting position.

"But just a set back at best. I don't care how much strength you're hiding. An old pathetic creature like you will never measure up to a Saiyan warrior!"

"We'll see." Kami growled... then rushed in!

And disappeared in a burst of speed.

"You'll pay for looking down on me." the Beast said calmly to himself, "I'm going to send god to hell!"

And at that, he disappeared as well, as a ferocious battle ensued

And that's when our whole world turned black.

..

* * *

 _ **7 years later**_

 _-Crash-_

"Ow, geez,"

I was suddenly aching in pain, and confused, buried under the wreckage of my computer chair.

... Had I just fallen asleep at my desk and fell over? How clumsy...

"Bulma Brief!"

I had to stifle a groan. Of course. How could I for second think I caused this stupid tumble myself?

"Lady Mai," I growled, slammed what was left of my chair back upright at my desk, "Thanks so much for waking me!"

"No problem!" my horrid boss screeched, "Anytime you feel sleepy during your world's hours of need, you can count on me!"

We had a stare down, while I considered the upside of attacking her. Truth be told, I doubted my reprimand would be too severe. I was too important to the project. However, Mai had combat training and could... and would... no doubt, put me through a wall.

"... Well thanks for that!" I growled weakly, taking my seat back at the chair she had just kicked out from under me.

... I backed down.

"No problem," she grinned, stomping off out of my office in utter victory.

...Dear Kami in Heaven!

"Wiittch!" I seethed under my breath as soon as she was out of ear shot, "Evil, Evil, Nazi witch, stupid dumbass piece of-!"

"Language, dear!"

I clasped a hand over my mouth suddenly.

"Ah, Sorry pops," I uttered meekly.

I frowned at my father... who was also my co worker in this... kind of a hell hole place.

I suppose I should explain some things. My name is Bulma. I'm a scientist, and an inventor. I've been one nearly all my life, as my father, who is considered one of the greats of his lifetime, started teaching me as a small child. Which, is why I'm... we're both here at this facility.

This is The Empire's secret underground research facility. It was originally a bomb shelter, but became our base of operations as this ... I guess you'd call it a war, stretched on. We, along with several other notable scientists have been down here, tinkering away, for several years now. Tinkering, mostly fruitlessly so far, on weapons that might help the Empire defeat the evil alien super being that's been threatening our world. The Beast... as we called him.

Anyways, down here, my father was someone I could trust completely. Maybe the only person.

Course, there were also downsides of working with your parent. But in days like the days we were all living in now, I definitely preferred having him close.

"Quite alright my dear," he smiled, "Just the words don't become you, is all."

"Yes, pops."

He smiled as he waddled around my office, stirring his tea and looking at some papers. I began organizing my desk, I had fallen asleep working on something I remembered...

"I'm sorry she woke you, by the by, I was going to let you sleep, I know how hard you've been working on the project," he prattled on, "But you know Chief Mai."

Looking around my desk, something was missing. With a start I suddenly realized he was staring at my notes. I suddenly leapt up and snatched them out of his hands.

"I know pops!" I grinned, "It's fine, I swear, I'm cool with it now!"

He stared at me puzzled, and I hoped it was for how weird I was acting, and not at whatever he had gleaned from my private notes. Either way, I wanted out of this conversation!

"Listen dad," I smiled my brightest smile I could muster this sleep deprived, "I'm gonna grab some coffee real quick, then I'll meet you back in the lab with the others and we'll get back to work, okay?"

"Well, sure-"

"Be back, right back!" I yelled, sprinting out of the office, not waiting for his reply.

Boy that was close, I thought to myself as I capsulized the notes.

Dad wasn't the most... self aware man on the planet. Or the best at keeping secrets, so I had to keep him in the dark. But I had gotten a little lax, leaving the research of my extra curricular activities out in the open like that. How could I have gotten so careless? These all nighters were taking their toll. I wasn't going to be able to keep this up forever, I was starting to realize.

Working on my, _secret project_ , that is.

If I got caught, it wouldn't be a choice. They'd force me to give up on it, and consider the time I'd wasted on it some kind of treason probably. I couldn't let that happen... The project we were working on was a bandaid, I wanted a cure. They just didn't believe in one though...

My research was going to lead to a way to truly stop the Beast, and fix all the damage he'd caused! I only needed a bit more time. I just needed to keep this up a bit longer...

Mai!

Suddenly, I lost my train of thought, as I spotted our lady fuhrer... aka chief of science... rushing down the hall. Where was she going? You know what, it didn't matter. That woman was an endless source of annoyance. Just because she had some tech expertise, she had been put in charge of us, and thought she could run the science unit like it was her personal army. She needed taking down a peg, and I was still stinging from the chair fall. It was time for a little payback.

I rushed down the hall, quietly, a safe distance behind. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to her, yet, but I could follow her until I figured something out! And to aid me? I could always use my patented Micro Band! My wonderful invention, a watch that allowed one to shrink down to a fraction of the size! Hadn't been able to find a tactical use for it, as it left the wearer a little too vulnerable...

Ahem...

But it would be more than enough to get the jump on nazi girl!

Shrinking down to size... I realized I had to full on sprint just to keep up with her hurried pace... Alright, maybe I didn't think this all the way through. But no turning back now, I kept pace and ran myself ragged. No escaping me, Mai!

Before I knew it, she swung into an opening and stopped. Grinning to myself, I pulled out my lighter and decided to give her a 'hot foot'. I'd be out of there quickly enough, and she'd have a hell of time linking it back to me! Perfect revenge!

I hurried to enflame the dictator of the lab... but suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks, as I chanced a glance around the room...

There was an ESF squad armed to the teeth here... what? Why?!

ESF was the code name given to team members of the Earth's Special Forces. An assault division of the army with the direct purpose of conducting combat operations against the Beast.

... But they didn't normally station at this base. They ran operations all over the world, they didn't defend points of importance. But here they were here. And there was only a couple reasons they should be... and none of them were good!

I suddenly realized I really, really should get out of here and find my father; figure out what the hell was going on. But as I turned to run away I came face to face with someone's boot. Gasping in pain, I found I was being hefted up by my labcoat. To my greatest horror, I was brought, face to face, with the person most important in this world, short of the Emperor himself.

"Ms Brief, what the hell are you doing?" Dr. Gero asked.

The king of technology. The champion of know how. The greatest scientist in the entire world. My shame at making a fool of myself in front of 'the last hope of mankind' was painful enough to leave me in silence, Mai's slight against me completely forgotten. I desperately flicked the reverse switch on my Mini Band, hoping to end this feeling as quickly as possible.

"Sir, I'm sorry..." I said as soon as I was back on my feet, normal size, "I was just... doing some beta testing! ... Of the micro band, that's all!"

Mai loudly laughed once, in derision. That wonderful person.

"Really? I thought we canned that project-"

"With all do respect sir, never mind that, I need to ask... what's happening here?"

Again, Mai laughed, as she inserted herself into the conversation. Such a great personality.

"Let me fill you in, Ms Brief," Mai said smugly, "We're launching an assault on the Beastman. So glad you could put off your nap time long enough to check in on us."

Slight remembered.

"What the hell are you launching an assault with, you idiot?" I growled, "We have nothing in this lab to send out, so you brought your grunts here for nothing."

"Grunts?" one of the men asked, "That's a warm greeting, Bulma."

The familiar voice gave me pause. It hit home in a way that gave me chills. I turned slowly to the group of ESF soldiers, and my heart skipped a beat or two.

He was here... and he was frowning at me, in mock derision. The bastard.

"Tienshinhan!"

I couldn't believe it...

I thought I might never see him again. My feet had suddenly reacted without me thinking. Before I knew it I was flinging myself into his arms.

"Tien..." I was tearing up, "... I thought you were dead!"

He laughed at that, while I was trying hard not to completely start blubbering.

"Geez, Bulma, don't you have any faith in me? Of course I'm alive. It'll take more than the beast to kill me!"

The ass was trying to act cool... I was too breathless to tell him off... I really thought I'd never see him again when he joined the ESF... even with his powers, the life expectancy in ESF was pitifully short... that, and also he hadn't sent a message in 6 months...

6 months... Nevermind, I found my breath!

"Tein!" I started, pushing him away and getting ready to yell his ears loose... but I stopped myself.

I was letting emotion get the better of me... but there was an elephant in the room the size of a mastodon. Tien was in the highest tier of Special Forces. And looking around, there were a couple more big names here as well I suddenly realized. But even if these guys were basic recruits, there was only a couple different reasons they would ever launch an ESF operation from this site... and none of them were good.

"Gero!" I yelled, suddenly realizing what they were doing, "You can't be serious, sir!"

I rushed and grabbed the hem of his labcoat, a nice change of pace.

"It's not ready yet!" I roared, "Android 11 is still in the prototyping phase. he doesn't stand a chance against the Beast of Frying Pan Mountain!"

His steely gaze was unwavering though.

"Quite a deduction, Ms Brief." he smiled thoughtfully, "Yes, we are launching 11."

"WHY? It's asinine! It's a waste of years of research and development! Why, in just a couple months he'll be fully ready to go, and he'll beat that bastard with ease! It makes no sense to launch now!"

"Don't question the Doctor!" Mai roared up, "Gero has the complete backing of the empire! We have orders straight from the Pilaf himself to follow his lead to the letter."

I glared wearily to miss thing, back to the Doctor.

"Android 11 can't win now! ... Explain it to me!" I roared, "Explain to me why we should throw away all our hard work 90% of the way from the finish line!"

Gero sighed tiredly, and shook his head.

"I understand your misgivings."

I suddenly realized his icy gaze was a bit darker than I remembered it being.

"But the simple truth of it is, we've run out of time."

"Run out of time?" I seethed in horror, "What do you mean by that?"

What could he mean by that? So much of humanity was already destroyed. The Beast had conquered everything we had thrown at it. And most of the major cities had been lain to waste, while every town still standing lived in constant fear of a visit from the blight of humanity. What possibly couldn't wait?

"The Beast's family is coming soon." Gero spoke gravely, "The end of days is upon us."

I couldn't breath.

"We either Defeat Kakarot now, or we all perish."

...


End file.
